Truth in the Dare
by Crystal Jaganshi
Summary: Temari, Ino, Sakura, Tenten, and Hinata get together for a sleepover and of course play Truth or Dare. Temari figures out they're being spied on but what's the fun in giving it away until the oppertune moment? TemaShika, InoCho, TenNeji, HinaKiba SakuNar


This fic was one of those that I had to get down on paper. Not the most descriptive but I kinda like it... anyway, enjoy!

When Temari came out of the bathroom, the other girls were seated in a circle, most likely playing truth or dare. She never really cared for that game. Well, dare was fun sometimes… but usually, they were stupid dares, unless they came from Kankuro. Now his dares were interesting and usually terrifying because they had involved Gaara in some way, shape or form but that was before Gaara had a change of heart. They hadn't played that game in well… forever.

The Hyuuga heiress blushed as Sakura, Tenten, and Ino teased her about Naruto yet again. Why she had even agreed to come was beyond her. Maybe it was because she was bored and thought that bonding with the girls in Konoha would be fun. Which, it most likely would have been if Ino hadn't blabbed about the sleep over where Naruto was in ear shot. He was most likely going to round up a bunch of his friends to spy on them. Oh well. It wasn't like she wasn't wearing anything indecent. Well, maybe she should put some shorts on but the shirt covered most of her black underwear anyway. Besides, it was basically the same thing as a bikini bottom.

She laid down on her side lazily and popped the top off of her cherry-cola. Mmm…. This hit the spot…. Wait, what was that- She was right. Naruto and co. were here. Lets see, maybe about one, two, three, four… ah, five. That last one had almost slipped her. Hmm… it seemed the other girls didn't notice. Temari glanced at the window and then shrugged. Whatever.

"D-demo, if I were more like Temari-chan…"

Temari perked up at the sound of her name but couldn't pick up anything as the other three girls began to talk rapidly and excitedly.

"Hey, settle down! What are you guys saying about me?" Temari called out and the four girls turned to her with admiration in their eyes.

"I-I was saying if I were as strong as y-you Temari-chan then maybe-"

"Hinata, you are strong. You just need to be more confident." She paused before adding "And stop trying to go after a guy who likes someone else."

"She should too try!" Ino protested huffly.

"Why when there's a guy standing right next to her that would have her in a heart beat?" Temari took another sip of her cola as they looked at her in astonishment.

"Wha- who?" Tenten asked ationished.

"That dog dude. I don't know his name. Whenever I see him around you, he's always looking at you like you're the best person in the world."

"K-Kiba- kun!" Temari head the faint rustling in the bushes. So, Naruto, Kiba and three other mysterious men.

"Wow Temari-chan! You're so cool!" Sakura squealed and the other girls nodded in amazement, except for Hinata who seemed to be in a trance.

Temari raised an eyebrow. "Not really. I'm only 19 which is two years from you guys."

"Yeah but you always look cool and confident! You're untouchable! Just like Tsunade-sama!" Tenten exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"You even have adult underwear!" Ino said proudly.

"A real woman!" Sakura agreed and Hinata stammered something unaudible.

"…You girls don't get out much do you? You really need to visit Suna sometime." Temari said, taking another sip of her pop. She had no idea she was such a role model… oh well. She supposed it came with being the oldest and technically she really was a woman but… the boys were probably itching to see her now. She glanced back over at the window and shrugged again.

"Hey, you haven't been asked yet!" Ino exclaimed pointing her finger at Temari, who looked confused but then remembered the truth or dare game.

"I don't feel like doing any dares until I finish my soda." Temari said took another sip of her soda.

"Fine. Tenten, truth or dare?" Ino asked and the girls formed an odd shaped circle.

"Umm… truth."

Ino grinned wickedly and said "So, do you like Neji?"

Another small rustle. Now it was down to two boys…

"Of course! He's my teammate and friend!" Tenten said happily.

"Hey! That's not what I meant! I meant if you _liked _him or not!" Ino protested and Tenten smirked.

"You never specified that! Sakura your turn! Truth or dare!" Ino got up to get a drink muttering under her breath.

"Dare!"

"Okay, next time Naruto asks you out on a date, you have to say yes!"

Temari rolled her eyes as Sakura tried to pummel Tenten. Could this get any lamer? Oh well, she had her cherry-cola. She looked back over at the window and didn't see anything so she turned back around and asked the arguing girls "Why don't you guys talk freely about the boys since that's all you're going to ask about anyway?"

The two girls looked at Temari and then looked at each other. A small silence followed before they began to argue again. Hinata had gotten a pack of cards out and she and Temari began to play go fish. Ino sat down with them and finally, Sakura gave up.

"Hurr! Fine! Ino-pig! Truth or Dare!" Sakura spat and Ino twitched at being called a pig but brushed it off.

"Truth."

Sakura paused and scratched her chin before saying curiously, "Hey Ino, you've been hanging with Choji a lot lately."

Ino shrugged. "So? Shikamaru has been gone on mission lately so it's just me and Choji. What's wrong with that?"

"Oh nothing." Sakura said oh- so- innocently. "Except that you haven't bragged about a new guy asking you out lately."

Temari glanced at the window and saw the bush rustle. Four down, one to go…

"What are you implying?" Ino asked, her face reddening.

"Here's your truth- do you like Choji or not!"

Temari thought it sounded like a proclamation more than a question but, like she been doing all night, shrugged it off. Why was that… she'd been hanging out with Shi-

"Temari, truth or dare?" an embarrassed Ino asked. Temari heard more rustling and then an 'omph.' The girls turned to look but Temari quickly interjected.

"It was probably an animal. I mean, we would totally be able to tell if we were being spied on." Temari took a swig of her drink triumphantly.

"They better not! I'll use them in target practice!" Tenten said clapping her fist into her open palm.

"I'd use them to test my strength!" Sakura said and turned to Hinata who looked appalled.

"I-I don't know w-what I would do." She said softly, looking ashamed.

"It's okay Hinata. They would need a savior." Temari said giving the shy girl a small smile. Temari kinda liked her even though she really lacked self-confidence. She was better to be around than Sakura and Ino who didn't stop talking. Tenten was alright too but she could get a bit chatty…

"-and then I'd make them wear a pink bunny suit!" Ino said laughing with the Tenten and Sakura. They turned to Temari expectantly.

"I'd casually drop that boys were spying on us to my brothers. I don't feel like kicking butt right now. Too troublesome." As soon as the last word slipped out of the Sand-nin's mouth, she immediately regretted it. Ino was looking at her, her jaw dropped. The other girls didn't know why but… that's it. No more cloud watching.

"What did you say?" Ino asked slowly.

"Why? What's the big deal?" Tenten asked.

"Nothing. Who's turn is it?" Temari said trying to change the subject. The girls looked at her and Ino oddly but Ino pointed to her.

"Dare. Duh." Temari said finishing her cherry-cola.

"I dare you to tell me everything you think or feel about Shikamaru. And if you don't then… you have to kiss him!" Ino said pointing her finger accusingly at Temari.

"W-Why Shikamaru-san Ino-chan?" Hinata asked and Ino shrieked her response.

"'Too troublesome' is his phrase word for word! I knew you guys hung out but enough to use his phrase! I have to know!"

"Why? I though you liked Choji." Sakura said.

"Because Temari _liking_ Shikamaru is just weird! They're complete opposites!" she shrieked again and Sakura shrugged, not bothering to mention that Ino didn't say anything about Choji.

Teamri rolled her eyes. "Fine. Shikamaru and I are friends. Why? Don't know. How we can even stand each other considering we're polar opposites? Well… that's probably it. We're polar opposites so we balance each other out although I think I've been hanging around him just a bit too much…"

Temari stood and threw her bottle away. She then went into her bag and fished out a pair of shorts and slipped them on. She then grabbed her fan and strapped it on her back.

"Temari, where are you going?" Sakura asked.

"I've got me a shadow-nin to kiss and he's not going to go down easy." Temari said smirking and the girls gaped at her. "What, you think I told you everything? Sorry guys, some things are reserved for me and his ears only."

The girls continued to stare at her as she went towards the back of the room and opened the window. She was about to jump through when she paused and turned back to the group.

"Hey Tenten, do you have a strong kunai on you?"

"Sure." She said, went over to her scroll, and poofed one out. She tossed it to Temari, who set her fan down. Temari set the kunai on the windowsill, made the proper hand signs, bit her thumb, and summoned her scythe wielding Kirikiri Mai.

"Look what rats I found in the bushes ladies!"

Temari smirked triumphantly as the girls rushed over to see an amazed Naruto, a freaked out Kiba, Neji with his Byakugan, a Choji and Shikamaru that tried to run but failed.

Needless to say, there was a significant amount of bloodshed that night but, Temari found it to be a pretty good night. She kept her real feelings for the shadow-nin a secret and she got her kiss. All in all, it was a good night indeed.


End file.
